Behind the Walls
by PercabethForever21
Summary: Percy Jackson battles more monsters along side of Annabeth and Grover and there are problems as he tries to save the world again. Good Luck, Percy!
1. Chapter 1

I looked around Camp Half-Blood at all the cabins and small groups of campers. Half of the campers have already left, but some where still packing and saying goodbye. Annabeth had already left, which I wasn't too happy about, but I tried not to show it; I failed. Everyone knew I wished Annabeth could stay here with me over the school year, but she had to attend the school Chiron signed her up for with Rachel.  
I slowly stomped off to the Poseidon cabin where Tyson was packing his last few clothes that hadn't been ruined in battle. If you don't already know, Tyson was my brother. My dad had claimed him last summer so he didn't have to leave camp. He went to help our dad every summer underwater with building weapons and such for war; I had never been invited there.  
I looked at my clothes that were everywhere on my bed, and started grabbing them up without bothering to fold; I didn't care for folding. Tyson was always silent after Annabeth left; He knew I was always in a bad mood when she left. The worst part was that I was stuck here for the year. My mom had to go to Florida for her book signing. My mom had been working on her career as a writer, and she was doing an amazing job - Even though I've never actually read one of her books.  
Tyson hugged me from behind and I almost turned around and chopped his head off.  
"I will miss brother." He said, looking at me with sad eyes.  
I hugged him and patted his shoulder, "It'll be okay Lil' Bro."  
He seemed to feel a little better - Tyson didn't like leaving me alone at camp when none of my friends were staying during the school year.  
Luckily I only had to live one school year alone; My mom promised she would be back next year and we were going to stay the entire year away on a trip. I didn't mind missing school for a year; nobody would mind.  
I didn't have anything to do for the moment so I took a walk through the forest; The place where Luke had tried to kill me a few summers ago. The place always gave me the chills, like the scorpion was going to magically reappear in front of me and literally kill me this time.  
I lied down in the middle of the grass, thinking about different things. I heard the creek, birds chirping, and the wind blowing through the trees. I sat up, remembering my first battle where I had learned who my father was. The water in the creek lifted and came over and circled around me; I stuck my hand into the cool water and let it heal my body of anything that had been cut or injured. The coolness didn't only heal me, it allowed me to think easier. Water cleared my mind easier than anything - except for kissing Annabeth - ever could.  
I fell back - Losing my balance for some unknown reason. I forgot what I was thinking about and looked around the forest. I was feeling dizzy so I sat down on the ground; It didn't do any good. I touched the water and nothing happened either; the water always healed me. I looked around trying to remember where the camp was, but I wasn't remembering a thing.  
What was my name?  
Where was I?  
Who was I?  
Why do I feel like someones watching me?  
A cold breeze smacked me in the face, and I almost stumbled over my own feet, catching myself on a tree at last second. The bubble that had covered my memories was gone; I could think again.  
I ran back to camp at full speed, hoping not to get the memory-loss feeling again. I reached the camp and ran right into Tyson. Since Tyson was taller than me and way stronger, I feel backwards, landing in the dirt. Tyson helped me up, and I put my hand to my head, closing my eyes. I felt like I had been lifted into the air; I was right. Tyson had picked me up like I was a pebble instead of a full grown teenage boy and hauled me off to the big house. The big house was the main house on campus, the home of the Oracle and The camp Directors.  
Tyson burst through the doors and Chrion trotted - Yes, I mean trotted. He's half horse below the waist - over to us with a look of concern in his face. I could barely seen anything for the moment, I was trying to make out the details but everything was fuzzy. Not like before when I couldn't even remember my own name, but right now it felt similar. Like everything was in slow motion with your vision blurred and voices echoing all over the place.  
Everyone in the room gathered around me while my eyes went in and out of focus. Someone was on the phone and the only word I could make out was 'Annabeth'. I jolted, the name triggering something inside me. I wanted to be with her. I wanted her here with me. I couldn't exactly remember why right now, but I needed her. My mind reminded me of the word 'girlfriend' and I remembered her easily after that.  
Pain went through my head suddenly and I gasped in pain; Chiron was there, studying me. I got a flash of light in my eyes and the last thing I heard was, "They are on their way."  
Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Is this story worth being** **continue?**

_Leave a comment saying Yes or No._

__

_**And Tell me What you Think So Far? (:**_


End file.
